Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods for semiconductor device design. More particularly, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to integrated circuits including a wafer formed from a plurality of wiring layers including a MIM capacitor formed in the plurality of wiring layers.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated passive devices (IPDs) include Silicon (Si) die that carry passive devices such as capacitors and inductors for integration into a circuit system. Similar to all other Si chips, these are typically built on one side of a Silicon wafer. The active surface contains all interconnects necessary for connecting from the outside world to the passive device on the chip.
Recently, integrated voltage regulators have been employed in SOCs. Integrated voltage regulators may include an inductor (e.g., coupled inductor voltage regulator) and a capacitor (e.g., deep trench capacitor). Current integrated voltage regulators position a coupled inductor voltage regulator and a deep trench capacitor underneath a substrate of an SOC fanout package. Problems with the current integrated voltage regulator strategy may include, for example, the coupled inductor voltage regulator and the deep trench capacitor taking up too much space on the SOC package and/or blocking SOC signals.